The Chosen One
by Chains of destiny
Summary: Naruto's path was already set by higher beings even before his birth, he was suppose to bring peace, End thousand years feud between Senju and Uchina... but what will happen when Naruto breaks his chains and decides to do things his way?


Savior…? Or Destroyer: The Child of Prophesy

Talks: "Fuck"

Thoughts: ' _Fuck_ '

Demonic: " **Fuck"**

Chapter 1: Revelations

Valley of the End it is one of the historical monuments of Shinobi Nations Because this was the place where legendry Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara have fought, Peoples and shinobis thinks that those two fought _at_ VOTE But that's is not true, The valley of the end created Because of their Battle.

So That's brings us here to the Present, Where another important Battle going on between two former Friends.

" **Rasengan"**

" **Chidori"**

" **BOOOOOOOM"**

Force of those jutsu's was so strong that its propelled their respective performers good hundred meters away.

"Hah… hah… Hah… You cannot Defeat me Naruto..." stated Sasuke arrogantly

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? Huh why can't you se…

SLAM

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke attacked him with a strong punch to blonde's face it was strong enough to make raven haired avengers own hand numb in pain.

Naruto Slammed against the tall walls on the valley, and created a small Crater behind him.

Before Naruto Can register what happened. Sasuke was already on him and grabbed him by his jacket and started to punch him on face.

"HOW YOU CAN"

PUNCH

"UNDERSTAND"

PUNCH

"HOW I FEEL"

PUNCH

"WHEN YOU DID NOT"

PUNCH

"EVEN HAVE A FAMILY"

And with that Sasuke threw Naruto roughly to the water. "Huff… huff… huff… you do not understand me Naruto, You did not had any family to lose began with" pointed Sasuke " I am an avenger, and I won't let petty emotions like friendship and feelings to get in my way… and you are a good for nothing looser". And then Sasuke jump to the water few meters away where Naruto landed.

Then Sasuke felt some change in his eyes, after some moment of confusion he realized that his Sharingan is fully mature now. "Now Come Naruto , I will show you full power of these eyes"

And then Sasuke Waited

And Waited

And Waited

"What happened _looser,_ what happened to all those big talks and words are you that Afraid of my eyes?" Taunted Sasuke trying to provoke Naruto.

…

…

…

"Naru…"

"You know Sasuke… you should know when to keep your mouth shut…sign… I wanted to enjoy this a little longer… to put you in your place… but you know what… ? You just hit my nerve…" Now Sasuke got a look on Naruto's eyes red silted eyes. And Then Killing intent hit him with a force of sledge hammer.

"Wha!" Before Sasuke could think what Happened.

WAAAM

 **OST – Akatsuki Theme 7**

Force of Naruto's Punch Was strong enough to create an shock wave, And it throw Sasuke a good Three hundred meters away and he rammed straight to the Statue of Uchiha Madara, Which Destroyed a leg of the statue and almost broke Sasuke's Back side, But the pain in his gut was so great that he could not even feel pain of his back. Sasuke's Stomach had burned with Third degree burn marks but situation much worst that few of his organs were ruptured. Sasuke is fighting back his tears but failing.

In all in all it is even Miracle Sasuke is alive.

"You know sasuke today you have just crossed the line..." stated Naruto Emotionlessly while slowly walking towards Sasuke, No matter how hard Naruto tried to surpass his anger it is clearly visible on his eyes.

Before Sasuke can reply Naruto Picked him up by his neck and slammed Sasuke's face to the ground and kneed him in Stomach Same place.

" **GRRRRRAH AAAAHHH AHHHH AHHHH AAAAAAAHH"** Sasukes Screams of Pain could have heard across the whole valley.

"Do you ever heard me complain Sasuke…? like how I did not have a family… or How my apartment is always empty when I return from Academy..." with that Naruto's eyes are softened "Even Kakaski did not Trained ME in favor of you Did you ever hared me complain Sasuke huh…?" Questioned Naruto. Naruto was having a Time of his life. All those Humiliation, all those Loses at Hand of Sasuke He will return ten times No Hundred times "Kakashi trained you for defeating Garra, tell ME oh…you almighty prodigy" Naruto laughed when he said prodigy "Who defeated Garra…? And without any training like you had..."

"Hhoo ha hah hah how Y..o..u g..o..t t..h..is"

"Strong " ? Finished Naruto Smiling evilly.

That Smile made Sasuke afraid like he is going to Die, Hell even Orochimaru did not terrified him that much during 2nd phase of chunin exam, and that's saying something.

"Well I can tell you…, after all you are going to die anyways..." Naruto smirked at this "so it's do not make any Deference to me... " Naruto Finished with a full-blown laughter, which is quickly turning into an insane chuckle.

Sasuke's eyes widened "what" He was only thinking Naruto is going to beat him up and Take him to the village, and then council will only slap him on solder and let him go, but he was terribly wrong here Naruto is planning to kill him. If old Naruto had said that he could have laughed at him, But this Naruto is different he can say that by only looking at his eyes. Somehow Sasuke found some strength to stand and made some Distance between him and the shorter blond.

"You can't do this Naruto… you can't kill me! Higher ops will have your head if they find about this, I am too valuable to kill" Said Sasuke yes Konoha can't afford to lose him and his Sharingan it is too valuable lose. Yes and no matter what Naruto loyal to Konoha, he will never do something that will hurt or awaken konoha.

"Valuable Hahaha Don't make me laugh" then Naruto burst with laughter "Hahahaaaaaahhaha Bwahahahaahahh hahahahahahhhh" Naruto laughed as hard as he could he just can't control himself "Hahahahahahaha hahahaha haha hhaa" And then Naruto looked Sasuke in eyes "And how they will find about this Huh…? Whole village knows that you are stronger than me..." Naruto pointed to himself "I will simply Dispose of you… and tell Tsunade that you knocked me out and went to that traitorous snake..." Smirked Naruto taking a Kunai out and coating it with Wind chakra "Oh… and Tsunade favors me too much… who do you think she will believe... you? … Damn… only if she was twenty or thirty years younger..." Naruto laughed and went further "Perhaps you know someone named Danzo? Well let's Say I bet he will even pay me if I delivered your Dead body to him, oh and don't even get me start with jiraya hmhmhm… let's face it Sasuke you are screwed I can simply kill you here and make everyone believe that you tried to kill me and defected for power..."

Sasuke's eyes widened he jumped away from Naruto and made some distance between them, then he gathered a huge amount of chakra while in curse mark mode and…

 **Fire Release : Great Fireball Technique**

Created a huge fireball which completely engulfed Naruto "Humpt…come back alive from this…loser"

When flames are died down Sasuke's eyes were widened to their limit, he gritted his teeth in anger, The last uchiha is started to shaking... in fear, sweats started to forming on his forehead 'How…'

Naruto is standing on same place folding his arms on his chest while a circle of flames are dancing around him, While Naruto did not even have a scratch on his body, Same could not be said for his clothes', his orange jacket is completely burned and turned into ashes showing black t-shirt underneath. Even his shirt have some holes on it, Naruto orange pants have numerous holes showing his underpants through hole.

"look what have you done uke-kun…you destroyed my favorite jacket…" Said Naruto sarcastically showing his not so much love for said jacket, Then he look upward to sun "Well, according to sun's position…it's your time to die…"

Now Sasuke really started to get afraid, table just turned against him very quickly, He thought that Naruto was too much of a kindhearted person to kill him in cold blood, but it turned out that he was waiting for this very moment, and Naruto was faking all these time, he is suppressing his strength, But Sasuke has his own Trump card "Yesss Sasuke-kun use level 2 it will give you enough power to kill him, use the curse mark Sasuke-kun..." he heard a voice inside of his head 'Yes Naruto is looser and he always will be? Humpt… he can't defeat an elite like me...'.

Naruto Is standing at same place when he sensed Sasuke's increasing chakra 'so he is going to use curse mark...? Well let's see how strong this will makes him' to Naruto curse mark nothing anyway, because he can rip Sasuke in two even without using any Kyuubi's chakra.

Then Sasuke started to transform, first his hair grow of long and gray and skin became darker and two hand like wings sprout out of his back " **Hmhmhm Naruto now tell me… can you Defeat with this power?"** even his voice sounded Demonic.

Naruto said nothing but extent his right hand gestured him with middle and index finger which saying 'bring it'

Sasuke wasted no time and went straight to the offensive, Both Naruto and Sasuke engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. And even with curse mark 2 Sasuke was having difficulties to fight Naruto, because even Normal blows from Naruto was enough to shatter his bones and he was sure if he was not using curse Mark power then he would have been dead already, after few more minutes of hand to hand battle Uchiha found an opening and threw a punch straight at Naruto's nose and our blond hero (or villain?) cought last Uchiha's punch with open palm and blocked another punch from Sasuke then Naruto kicked Sasukes on his right knee hard when he tried to knee strike him, then Naruto kicked Sasuke's left thigh, Holding Sasukes Wrists Naruto forced some of Kyuubi's chakra into Sasuke's chakra path ways which was enough to disturb Prodigy's chakra control to kept him from using Substitution then Naruto jumped up and gave the last Uchiha a hard Bicycle kick to the chest with enough force to send him flying backwards.

Then Naruto created a shadow clone and both started to make hand signs.

 **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku**

 **Fution: wind Burst**

Naruto's already dangerous fire technique became even bigger and hotter after adding wind.

Sasuke while still in mid air did not have any Defense against upcoming attack and Naruto's chakra is still affecting his chakra control, so Sasuke did best thing He can do in That Situation he shielded himself with his Wings, But heat was so great that his wings were melted " **Grrrrahaaaaah"** Sasuke was unable to take the heat and jumped to the water.

Noticing this Naruto threw a mini **Bijudama** towards water which blew up with force of thousand of explosive tags.

After waiting some time Naruto had enough and decide to provoke our so called avenger… if he is alive that is.

"Sasuke-chan where are you? you are not dead are you…?" screamed Naruto and laughed 'Damn I should write one liners for movies ha-ha'

Sasuke is actually very much alive and he is actually sneaking behind Naruto to attack him from behind by surprise, Sasuke had known by now that he can't defeat naruto Head on 'Kuso my body is weakening! I can't fight with him much longer this is last chance I have **CHIDORI'.**

And then Sasuke jump toward Naruto back Stealthily what he did not know is that Naruto was sensing him and his intent this entire time So Naruto Quickly turned around and Parried Sasukes **Chidori** with his **Resengan** and it became a struggle between them for few seconds... but with Naruto being a chakra freak his rasengan has enough power to overcome **Chidori** and its rammed straight to Sasuke, The last Uchiha is only Saved because he blocked it with his remaining wing which is blew up to the pieces by Naruto's melee attack.

Sasuke is blown backwards and collided with rocks and reverted back into his normal state, after that fight he got no chakra to spare, and his body is so weak that even lifting a finger hurts 'Damn… I can't let this happen I will not killed by this loser, I have to kill Itachi...' Sasuke is trying to think something which can help him but that was no avail.

and then he heard Naruto coming near at him while Dancing "Bacchikoi Bacchikoi Bang Bang ohh... Yeah..." Then Naruto face turned serious and he quickly gave Sasuke a kick to head which made him skid few meters across the ground "You Know when I promised Sakura to bring you back… She never specified me to bring you alive or dead..." Naruto laughed at this "soooow I guess Dead will do ne…? hmhmhm..." Naruto Chuckled "Oh and by the way I want to see look on her face Haha but I can't… you know it's so sad that you have to disappear… oh well can you spat on Hiruzen's face when you are in afterlife...? no? well I guess it's good bye then good night uke-kun..." the Naruto made a sad face and created a **RASENGAN** on his right hand and was about to blow up last Uchiha's head when.

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Huh… why what?" replied Naruto

"Why you want to kill me so much...?" Sasuke Stated honestly he want to know, and he can sense orochimaru approaching so he need every second to save himself, he knows that he can't out run Naruto, he is too weak now .

Naruto thought about this for few second and told his clone to look around if someone coming to their position, which clone nodded and disappeared with **Hirashin no jutsu**

"Why I want to kill you so much ? Well I am going to kill you anyway so I think it won't hurt to tell ya..." said Naruto then "So its start likes this… You know... My Mother was Kyuubi jinchuriki before me..." Sasuke's eyes widened with this then he remembered Garra "When a female jinchukiri's times comes give birth… her seal becomes weak, So My father the Forth Hokege took my Mother to a safe place for my birth..." when Sasuke heard the name forth his eyes widened even further 'his father was forth?' "Yeah my response was same when I first heard that Hmhmh… so where was I...? yeah my birth, So after my birth my parents were attacked by a man, I Don't know the Details but end result was Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and My parents death... making me an orphan and scrap goat" then Naruto's Face got very angry "But that old coot fucked off and made my status public..." At this point Naruto was gritting his teeth and growling "You think you had it bad? I had much much... worse" Naruto start to smirk "Heh… there is good in even those situations... you know what it is?" Now Naruto smirk turned into a sinister and bone chilling laughter, Which is making Sasuke very uncomfortable, and even more afraid.

"I am first child whose birthed by an jincuriki mother Hahahah… yes you see me having growing with Kyuubi chakra since I conceived… have mutated me..." Naruto punched to ground for demonstration and that impact created a carter "and made my body strong enough that I can punch trough solid steel with only my raw strength, I can learn any chakra related art almost instantly, instant healing and many other things that I don't want to share with you" Naruto then cracked his neck and fingers "but there is one most importe…"

 **"Fution: Great Breakthrough"**

Naruto got hit by full force of that jutsu which has enough power to rip any jounin apart, Well Naruto is not any Shinobi so power of the blast only threw him straight to the water.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright…?" Questioned Orochimaru trying get Sasuke's attention.

"Huh…Wha? Orochimaru…?" Asked Sasuke to no one, hell he was praying to someone anyone to save form Naruto. Sasuke was never happy to see someone as much as happy he is right now. "No Orochimaru... I am not alright, that bastard almost killed me few times, He burned my stomach and my wings... I am bleeding internally… my chakra is almost empty, and half of my bones are broken..." replied Sasuke angrily. Hell even Itachi did not hurt him that much.

"Kabuto-kun come here!" Cried Orochimaru

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

"Can you heal Sasuke-kun here"

"I will see what I can do" replied Kabuto.

"Do so; I don't know how longer my jutsu can keep him away..." Said Orochimaru with a serious tune.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is right now inside of water, all small cuts made by that jutsu were almost healed 'whose attack is that…? DAMN... I have to go to the surface before Uke-chan goes away' then he sensed someone familiar 'What's fucking Orochimaru is doing here…? I thought he will only send those sound idiots...' then a plan formed in Naruto's head and then he smirked 'Kurama-chan' asked Naruto. 'I am going to blow both of them to smithies' laughed Naruto insanely!

" **Yes Naruto-kun"** replied kurama or kyuubi

"Can you lend me some chakra…? Well you see I need it to kill a cretin Snake and an Uchiha" asked Naruto, Well he Know his kurama-chan will never tell him 'No' for anything but it won't hurt to ask is it?.

Kurama is careless about some snake but Uchiha is another story for her "Yes Naruto-Kun take as much as you can..." Yes world is much better without them.

Then Naruto's smirk turned into an evil one and he jumped from Water, while Naruto is on mid air he created a Big **Bijudama** and mixed it with his wind chakra.

 **With Sasuke and co.**

While Kabuto was busy healing Sasuke Orochimaru Sensed a disturbance in atmosphere Then he quickly turned back and noticed how Naruto jumped out of water and created a Big Spare of Dark violet Chakra and throw it towards them.

"SHIT"

Kabuto and Sasuke quickly turn their heads to Orochimaru and then to where he was looking at and their eyes widened to their limit when that spare became even larger on their way.

Orochimaru having no time to concentrate to perform shunshin , He grabbed both Sasuke and Kabuto and Poofed out of existent and saved from Naruto's attack by mare inches.

Naruto cursed when he saw Orochimaru doing reverse summoning and tried to blow Bijudama at midair, but by that time Orochimaru was already gone with Sasuke and Kabuto.

Than **Bajudama** Exploded with a loud boom which almost destroyed whole valley.

 **With Tsunade**

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Tsunade can see a mushroom cloud forming far away from village, where valley of the end situated.

Tsunade gripped railings tightly bending it 'come back Naruto, Come back alive'.

 **With Kakashi**

Having near valley of the end Kakashi hit most by aftershock and heat of **Bijudama**. Kakashi can feel ground shaking like earth quake and some smaller trees have been up rooted.

'Naruto… sasuke be alright...' with that Kakashi increased his speed even further.

 **With Garra and lee**

Garra and lee right now witness of a magnificent cloud of dust and derbies that formed at atmosphere.

Lee is shouting something about youth.

And Garra is stand in his signature crossed arm position watching that cloud Imapassively it's hard to figure out what he is thinking..

 **Shikamaru and Temari**

"Whaa…at is that…?" asked Shocked Temari witnessing the huge blast, She never seen something like that during her entire life, She had never witnessed that much Destruction. Hell they almost fell from tree by wind and shock wave that had made by that blast.

'What is happening out there' questioned Shikamaru himself.

 **Kankuru and kiba**

While on canyon Kiba and Kankuru could not see what happening out there but they also have heard blasts sound.

 **With Naruto**

" **Kuso"** Screamed Naruto... he can't believe everything went drain 'Damn I had it all in control SHIT...' then Naruto punched the ground hard 'FUCK I should have disposed him when I had chance and take his Sharingan' Yes when Orochimaru marked sasuke it gave Naruto perfect opportunity to kill Sasuke and take his Sharingan for himself. 'Well at least I have his blood and tissues... I guess it would be enough to create Uchiha DNA in me...' Naruto took out two small glass tube which filled with fluids.

"You should not get Angry like that Naruto-sama..." called a beautifull Female Voice.

Naruto quickly turn around to see a masked individual with long hair and Kiri Hunter-nin outfit, Naruto quickly made his way to said Person and grabbed her tightly, took her masked out and gave her a demanding and lustful kiss on her mouth, and pressed his chest to her rather developed chest tightly which made her moan in pleasure.

After breaking kiss "How many time I have to tell you Haku-chan not to call me sama…? For it awakens some emotion in certain places that I don't want to have in place like this..." Asked Naruto but in reality he is very happy to see her because there are very few people those can make him happy.

"Ok" said Haku smiling and crossed her both hand around Naruto's neck, her being older and teller she had to look down to see Naruto's face "so did you got what you wanted… ?" Asked Haku

"Yes and no" replied Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean that I want to kill Sasuke and take his body Fluids like tissue and Blood to inject in myself so I can awaken Sharingan myself" Explained Naruto.

"But you had those did not you? Wait a Minute! how you are going to Awaken Sharingan by those…?"

"Ah… you probably don't know that Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha are all related to each other and Kurama told me that it is possible for me to access Sharingan without any eye transplantation… by having an uchiha's blood and tissue inject in me... even if my own body can't make Sharingan then Kurama can help me out... if she can't do it then… I have this..." Naruto Showed his right hand with a symbol which was looking like a Sun..

"Then why you needed to kill Sasuke…? And what is that mark…?" asked an Haku confused.

Naruto sign at this "Because Sharingan has power to control kurama and other Bijus which is danger for me, and this mark is something I have since my birth..."

"So after you had killed Sasu…"

"Yes then I could have gone after itachi and after him that other uchiha whose killed my parents and made me an orphan..." finished Narutro with a dark look, Haku quickly gave Naruto a hug to make him feel better.

"Thank you Haku-chan I really needed that.." said Naruto smiling a little.

Then Naruto gave Haku those two glass tube "Take it Haku and keep this with you...".

"But Why Naruto...?" Asked Haku, Honestly if what Naruto says true then those glass tubes are too valuable 'Why he is giving this to me...?'

Naruto smiled when he saw Haku expression, he really expecting such question from her "Yeah I glad you asked that, you see Haku-chan I have to make Tsunade believe that Sasuke was able to defeat me..." suddenly Naruto's clone appeared beside them.

"Where were you, you idiot" berthed Naruto

Clone smiled sheepishly "Hehehehe… Well you see there is…" Before clone can finish his sentence, Naruto poofed it out of existence.

After Clone disappeared Naruto Face became red with anger , Worrying Haku.

"Wha… What happened Naruto-Kun..." Asked a Worried Haku

"That Piece of shit wasted all of my money on ramen, and he did not even saved some for me..." Finished Naruto angrily, making Haku giggle a little, then he become normal again "Oh… and where was I Yeah… When they take me to Village, I am sure they will check me for anything abnormal..." Said Naruto seriously

Haku nodded took those two tube.

"Oh… and Haku do you Know where my North hideout is...?" Said Naruto while indicating with his eyes towards east telling to put her mask on in code words "… and Stay there until I give you any further instructions... that place have years of supply so you won't have any problems..." Then Naruto handed her a **Hirashin** Kunai "Take it with you and send some of your chakra to this kunai when you are in danger..." Naruto tell this to her ear "Now go"

After Haku poofed away with **shunshin** , Naruto quickly used **Hirashin** and almost succeed in killing some Black and white creature if it did not have dissolved in to the ground 'Damn… what was that thing? Well no mater Kakashi is almost here...' than Naruto did some hand seal and activated some seal which made him wounded and unconscious 'Kurama look over me while I am unconscious...'

" **Yes"** replied Kurama.

Few seconds later Kakashi arrived at valley and became shocked at sight that before him there are large carters at ground and almost all of water had turned into steam also there is no sign of Senju and Uchiha statue because those got vaporized, then Kakashi got sight of Naruto whose laying in meddle of what once a lake which is slowly filling by water coming from high grounds.

'What happened here? this is not a aftermath of a battle between two genins...' thought kakashi

Kakashi wasted no time and got near Naruto and quickly got a view of state that Naruto is in there are some burn marks and wound near heart which is looking like created by **Chidori**.

'How low can you fall Sasuke…? I taught you to be better than this...' thought kakashi and placed Naruto gently on his solder and ran at full speed towards konoha 'I am sorry Naruto I won't let anything happen to you...' with all this emotional moments Kakashi failed to notice a evil smirk forming on Naruto's face which quickly vanished as if it was never there.

 **Akatsuki Base – Amegakure no sato**

At same time Pain or Nagato whatever you want to call him waiting for Zetsu's arrival actually all of members are there accept for Orochimaru who defected few years ago.

And even Tobi or obito or Madara is waiting for him, hiding in shadows, He is curious about Uchiha Sasuke's growth and even if he doesn't want to admit it about Naruto's.

Then suddenly Zetsu appeared form ground of the hideout.

"So Zetsu what new news you have , how was battle between jinchuriki and Uchiha went" asked pain, Think nothing , pain is careless about Naruto or Sasuke, But he wanted Know how strong Naruto is Cause he is their objective after all.

"Situation is much worse then we espected Pain-sama..." Said Zetsu worriedly, yes development that Naruto had shown at valley is troublesome for their plan no! Correction for HIS plan.

"What?" questioned Pain.

"Yes pain-sama its turned out that even Naruto is after Sasuke's Sharingan, And unfortunately he succeed..." finished Zetsu worriedly, Yes the amount of control over Kyuubi's chakra Naruto has Shown is Dangerous but add it with Sharingan its fucking insane.

This time Itachi's eyes went widened "WHAT, did Naruto kill Sasuke…?" screamed Itachi, which is very unitachi like, and that shocked most members, Yes if anything happened to Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke is alright, he went with Orochimaru" Finished Zetsu and went further "But Naruto was two steps further then Orochimaru, he was able to extract some of Sasuke's body fluids like Blood and tissue for inject in him and Orochimaru and sasuke did not even notice this..." said Zetsu Seriously, really Uzumaki just proven himself there most dangerous enemy.

This time Obito's eyes went wide, he thought that Naruto will be most easer 'SHIT every info about Naruto had told me that Naruto is an untalented idiot...' thought obito, he was like that when he was younger, 'this is bad... very very bad' then obito remembered something 'FUCK if that brat find about shodai Hokage…' when he thought about that he almost went pale… 'I cannot let him find shodai's cells... DAMN was his father any less of a trouble... that I have to deal with his son now...?'

"So how fight between Uchiha and Uzumaki went" asked Pain curiously.

"first half of fight went expertly as I thought Sasuke was beating Naruto, But then Sasuke said something to Naruto which made Uzumaki very angry... after that table was completely turned against Uchiha, and Uzumaki beat Sasuke to inch of his life..." Said Zetsu

"did he used kyuubi's chakra...?" asked Pain, which Zetsu shook his head.

"Actually No, Jinchuriki did not used any of its chakra aside from **Bijudama** " finished Zetsu "and Uzumaki was beating Sasuke While he was using Orochimaru's curse mark power..."

Pain narrowed his eyes "As for now we will leave Kyuubi jinchuriki alone, and no one will engage with him until we sealed other jinchurikis..." Ordered Pain "So we finish today's meeting now, you have your assignments..." With that Pain vanished.

"So this Uzumaki Sounds like a big deal, hum…?" said a guy named Deidara, he is a guy with a long blond hair and blue eyes who can be mistaken for a girl.

"We will see his worth when time comes, let's do Deidara..." ordered a _thing_ with a long tail who is known as Sasori of the red sand.

"So that brat is not really a snot nosed brat heh itachi-san…" stated a Big blue guy named Hoshigeki Kisame with a toothy smile.

"Yes, Kisame-san Uzumaki is far more different then what we have informed" said a stoic Itachi, Who have killed whole Uchiha clan Single handedly and in one night. But Itachi is really very worried about his brother because he have now one more person after him, Unlike others Naruto only want to kill him nothing else.

Last two persons are Kakazu of hidden waterfall and hidan of hidden spring, known as the Zombie duo who surprisingly said nothing and left quietly.

 **Konohagakure no sato**

 **A Day later**

Slowly a pair of blue eyes opened to see white roof of konoha shinobi hospital which turned red for a moment.

'So… let's get the show on road'

 **The Child Of Prophesy**

 **By**

 **Chains Of Destiny**


End file.
